Dark Obsession
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Tsunami dates with the bassball star Takeshi, but if Enma suddenly confess his love for Tsunami . He ignores her the next day, why ? And what has Takeshi to do with it ?


**Well I have not much to say about this fic actually, only it's a Takeshixfem!Tsuna , little bit fem!TsunaxEnma & side pairings MukuroxHayato ( big surprise si :D ) & HibarixDino ( not much as a surprise though )**

**Enjoy the fic !**

**Ps. Chrome & Nagi are two different people, but are twins in this fic ;)**

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

" Takeshi-kun ! " Shouted a girl with short brown hair, as she ran to her boyfriend . Takeshi smiled at her, as she gave him a hug . " Good morning ! "

" Good morning Tsu-chan ." And gave her a kiss on the cheek, Tsunami blushed slightly red . Since Takeshi's teammates/friends were watching them ." H-huh .. G-good morning ! " She smiled nervously at the group of boys, who gave her a half-hearted good morning ." Come on guys ! Show more emotion, Tsunami says good morning . What is so difficult to do it back ? " Asked Takeshi as he looked slightly annoying, Tsunami looked a bit scared . She did not want them to fight .

Since when they were dating, Tsunami was bullied all the time by the girls . And even some girls she did not know, the guys give her the cold shoulder . So Tsunami is actually the only bullied, since everyone liked Takeshi more . " S-sorry Takeshi but we have to go .." Said one of them quickly, as he and his teammates walked away . Before Takeshi could say something . " Let it be Takeshi-kun, you should not be angry ."

" But they ignore you, give you the cold shoulder and ..."

" Before we dated .. It was the same .. You know .. " Tsunami bit her lips softly, she hopes Takeshi does not ignore her again . She would not survive it, as the person she loves ignores her . " I did not know you back then, but ... " Takeshi smiled and gave her a kiss, but this time on the lips . Tsunami felt her cheeks going red ." We will be late for class ! " She shouted as she pushed him a little away ." Okay ! "

And both walked to class .

Tsunami has not many friends, but does not mean everyone is cold against her . She sometimes talks to Kyoko-chan, Hana, Hayato, Kyoko-chan's brother Ryohei . She is perhaps a little friends with her neighbor girls Chrome and Nagi . But she fins their brother a little scary, so Tsunami si usually far away from him .

" Oh good morning ." Smiled Kyoko-chan at Takeshi and Tsunami ." Oh good morning Sasagawa ." Takeshi said as he smiled slightly, Tsunami does not know why . But Takeshi does not often smile at Kyoko-chan for a reason ." Good morning ! " Tsunami smiled back as she ignored her boyfriend's strange behavior ." Tsunami come sit next to me . " Takeshi said as he went to their seats, he held her hand quickly . To ensure that she will follow ." Relax Take-kun ."

" Takeshi's face began to turn red, and looked seriously at Tsunami ." I prefer it when you ... Called me that .. At night you know ..." It took three second until Tsunami, gets what he meant and blushed very hard . And hit him gently his arm ." Pervert ..." Takeshi laughed when suddenly a group of girls, viewed Tsunami with pure hatred . " Oi ! Dont hit Yamamoto-kun ! And he's not a pervert ! "

" ..." Tsunami looked confused at them, how can they see it as violence ? This is something between a couple ." You think you are high and dry, but you are not ! Yamamoto-kun is too good for you ! You hit him and even called him names ! " The groups of girls came closer and closed to her ." But I ..."

" Shut up you stupid annoying slu .." But suddenly a book came out of nowhere, and hit her face so she will fall behind . And blood streamed out of her nose ." Ah ! Mika-chan ! "

" Let me go ! " Shouted Mika angry at her ' _friends_ ', as she pushed them away . She looked at her bloody hand, where she holded her nose . To try to stop the blood . " Who did it ! " She shouted hard, everyone watched her in silence . Not knowing what to say, Tsunami saw Takeshi had his hand high . But was soon back down, so no one noticed ."

" I said who did it ! "

" Me you stupid woman ! " Tsunami watched as Hayato walked in the classroom quietly ." Gokudera-san ! Why do you do that, that was so unnecessary ! "

" Yeah Mika-san is right ! "

" Are you crazy ! " Shouted another ." Shut up .." Hayato picked up his book, which is still perfectly fine ." You're too loud ." The girls were red with embarrassment as they heard this ." This is not over yet ! " Said Mika-chan to Tsunami, and then she went to the nurse ."

" Are you okay Sawada-san ? "

" Yes thank you Hayato-kun ! " Hayato blushed but holded it back ." It's nothing I'm more surprised that mister Lover Boy here, did actually nothing ! " Hayato looked angry at Takeshi ." You were .."

" Not with the excuse that I was too fast, you had the change to do something . But no you just wait, while that bitch said dirty things about Sawada-san . And you say that you love her ? "

" I love her ! " shouted Takeshi back, Tsunami looked scared ." Boys please don't ."

" Then prove it don't stand there, and fucking dream on it ! "

Takeshi was silent and looked away from them ." Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun do not fight ! "

Suddenly the teacher came, and everyone went down quickly . Tsunami was in the end next to Takeshi-kun . While Hayato sat in front of her, Tsunami looked secretly at Takeshi . And saw he held a guilty face, that he did not helped her before. But Tsunami forgives him, since she loves him and he loves her .

Tsunami smiled at her own, she will be sure . Too spoil him a little, maybe set a nice warm bath ready for him ?


End file.
